Remembering
by baruka athena
Summary: When Bella was younger a man with golden eyes saved her from an attack. Now she's with Edward and knows about vampires. Can she find out who this vampire was? Rated M for lemon. Oneshot.


**BPOV**

_I was ten again and walking home from school. It was already dark and I was keeping a tight pace, afraid of things lurking in the bushes. Suddenly two incredibly strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me in the air. Before I had the time to scream, a hand was placed over my mouth cutting off every sound. I was slung over a shoulder and saw the ground passing by at lightning speed. I was dropped in a deserted alley miles away from any help. Terrified I looked up at the stranger who took me. In the darkness, all I could make out were his eyes, ruby red eyes, that pierced my soul. He bowed down towards me and when his breath touched my face I was no longer scared. I breathed in deeply and it was like a blanket covered my soul, tucking away my fear. I was drowsy and my eyelids started to flutter. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Suddenly the red eyed man was pulled back by another man, younger, with long blond hair and eyes of liquid gold. Seconds later my savior was by my side, licking at my neck.  
"Don't be scared little one," he whispered in my ear. "The bad man is gone, you're safe now."  
He sat back and looked at me with that same piercing gaze my attacker had. Hesitantly I touched my neck, but there was no trace of any wound. I stared at this stranger in surprise and he smiled.  
"Thank you, sir. I don't know what happened but I think you just saved my life."  
"What's your name, little girl?"  
"Izzie."  
"Well Izzie, you're a remarkable little girl. You're not scared at all, are you?"  
I shook my head and he smiled. He picked me up in his arms and I nuzzled my head against his chest. Again the world passed me at lightning speed and before I knew it I was standing at my front porch, without a sign of my beautiful stranger._

I woke up tossing and turning looking for my savior, the man I had loved and waited for my entire childhood. It was a long time ago since I had that dream and an even longer time since the events actually happened. I had almost forgotten about it. I must have been ten, because I had made a big fuss that year about wanting to be called Izzie instead of Isabella or Bella. It didn't really stick and by the time I got eleven, I was just Bella again.  
Thinking of it all with my recently acquired knowledge, it looks like I got bitten by a vampire and saved by another one. I'd have to share this with Edward. How in heaven could I forget about this?  
I got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. I brushed my hair to the side exposing my neck. Nothing to see there. I pulled the collar of my shirt down and there it was, a very faint crescent shaped marking on my skin just above my collar bone. Growing up must have caused the scar to move a little down covering it up from sight with my clothes. I definitely had to tell Edward about this. I was surprised that he hadn't noticed it before. Then again, he had never seen me without my shirt, so how could he notice?  
I tried very hard to remember the blond vampire's face, but I could only recall his eyes. They were like Edward's, so he was a vegetarian as well. Could it be one of the Cullens? No, because if it were one of them, he would definitely remember me, even if I could not recognize him.  
These thoughts kept roaming around in my head all day while I kept myself busy cleaning the house, doing my homework and cooking for Charlie. Nice way to spend a Saturday. Damn it, why did Edward have to go hunting today? I knew it had been planned for a long time, but I was still a bit irritated. Tomorrow I would see him again and meet his family for the first time. Oh great, now I was irritated and anxious. What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't think I was good enough for Edward? These thoughts and a million others kept running through my head the rest of the day and night. No need to say I didn't get a good night's sleep.

Sunday finally arrived and I felt exhausted and extremely nervous. I had this nagging feeling deep in my gut things might turn out badly. Luckily Edward appeared in my window right on time to calm my nerves. But with everything that was mauling around in my head, I totally forgot to tell him about my dream from the previous night and the conclusions I had made.  
"Are you alright, Bella love?" Edward asked when he saw me fidgeting around in my room.  
"I'm fine. Just nerves I guess."  
He walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the head. Always so gentle and loving. A bit frustrating though, being treated like a porcelain doll, but I could handle it.  
"There's no need to be nervous. They will like you and they are happy for me that I finally found someone."  
I sighed and stepped away from him.  
"Let's get this show on the road."  
We drove to his house in the Volvo, although my truck would have been just fine. I didn't really care what we were driving in, as long as he kept his speeding under control. But I guess he didn't want to make me any more anxious and drove only 10 miles an hour above the speed limit. About ten minutes outside of town he turned into a small winding road, which was actually the driveway leading up to the house. Another ten minutes later we were entering the garage and I only caught a glimpse of a beautiful white mansion hidden in the trees. As always Edward got out of the car with vampire speed and opened the door for me. It's cute, but it gets old fast. He took me by the hand and led me upstairs to the living room where the rest of his family was waiting.  
I had already seen all of the Cullen family, except for Esme, but Carlisle was the only one I had actually talked to. Naturally he approached me first with his wife right by his side.  
"Hello Bella, welcome in our house," he said.  
I muttered a shy thanks and he introduced his wife Esme who seemed like the nicest person on earth to me. Behind them, Edward's adoptive brothers and sisters were standing together. It felt like a firing squad and I took in a big breath to keep my nerves in check. Edward squeezed my hand a little and I felt calmer instantly. Alice came forward and before I knew it, she held me in a tight embrace. I didn't see that one coming and neither did Edward by the look on his face.  
"I'm glad I can finally talk to you, Bella," she chimed, "Edward is very protective of you."  
"Nice to meet you too, Alice," I chuckled.  
She smiled broadly at me and I couldn't help from returning an equally big grin.

And that's when it happened… My lips were a bit dehydrated and my bottom lip cracked from grinning so widely. I quickly licked it and tasted a small drop of blood. Before me or any of the others had time to react, I was thrown into the wall behind me by a blond haired flash. I felt Jasper's cold, hard lips on mine, sucking on my bottom lip and suddenly they were gone. I still stood against the wall, petrified and unsure what had just happened. Jasper was in front of me, held back by Alice and Edward, trembling, but not resisting their grasp. He was looking straight at me, piercing me with his golden eyes.  
"Izzie?" he croaked hoarsely.  
The sound of that name out of his mouth shook me out of my daze and I took a step towards him.  
"Don't come close, Bella," Edward hissed at me, but I ignored him and got even closer.  
"Jasper? Are you him?" I whispered, my voice not strong enough to speak up. He only nodded, but when I saw the look in his eyes I was sure. This was the man I owed my life to, the man I had loved for so long. I couldn't keep my eyes from his face and I stepped closer until we were just one foot apart.  
"Let him go, Edward. He won't hurt me now," I ordered, needing him free.  
Reluctantly Alice and Edward stepped back. As soon as he was free, Jasper opened his arms, inviting me to hug him. He probably thought I would be scared if he would hug me out of the blue, but holding him was all I could think about. I practically jumped into his arms and he swirled me around in sheer joy. When he put me back down I rested my head against his chest and inhaled his scent. My brain had been playing tricks on me before when I saw him and didn't recognize him, because his smell was so familiar it was hard to believe it was seven years since I've smelled him. He did the same with me and chuckled.  
"You don't smell the same anymore," he sighed. "And obviously you don't look the same anymore. That's why I didn't recognize you."  
"And I don't go by the name of Izzie anymore," I added.  
"That too."  
I freed myself from his embrace so I could get a good look at his face. I was so young back then it was hard to remember, but seeing him brought it all back.  
"I wish you would have told me your name back then, Jasper. I've spent all this time dreaming of a nameless stranger."  
"I'm sorry, darling," he drawled, "I didn't think we would meet again, otherwise I would have."

All of a sudden we realized we were not the only ones in the room and that the rest of them was utterly shocked. They didn't know what was going on and they all had this image of Jasper being the weak one of the family. For him to act like this around a human was shocking them to the bone. I turned to Edward to explain while Jasper turned towards Alice. Edward of course had already picked up some of Jasper's thoughts and smiled at me reassuringly. He directed me and the rest of the family to the two big couches and they all sat down in silent anticipation. I kept standing and unbuttoned the top buttons of my blouse to show them my scar.  
"Seven years ago," I started talking in a shaky voice, "I was walking to school in Phoenix when I was attacked by what I now know is a vampire. Jasper came along and saved me."  
I smiled at Jasper and had a hard time looking away from him. I sat down next to Edward across from Jasper. The other's eyes were now resting on him as well. He seemed a bit uneasy under all the attention and I could certainly relate.  
"I was passing through Phoenix after a visit with Peter and Charlotte," Jasper told his family. "I caught the fresh scent of another vampire and decided to track him down. I reached him just as he sunk his teeth into Bella and I was able to drag him away in the nick of time. He fled and I turned my attention to the bleeding girl. When I looked into her eyes and felt her emotions, my blood thirst was gone immediately, she felt so pure and innocent I simply couldn't harm her. I sealed her wound with my venom after I made sure none of the other one's venom had gotten into her system. I carried her home and left her there and that's it."  
Everyone was quiet for a while letting the story sink in. And then everybody started talking all at once. Jasper had a lot of questions to answer, which he did willingly. All the while I kept looking at him, drinking in the shape of his face, the way his hair framed his features, how he used his hands when he wanted to emphasize his words.  
"Bella dear, are you alright?" Edward asked for the second time today, clearly more worried than the first time. His words shook me from my stares and I felt guilty for ignoring him.  
"This all feels so surreal to me, Edward. I don't really know what to think of it."  
Everybody fell silent when they heard me. Carlisle stood up and turned to Edward and me.  
"Maybe we should give Bella and Jasper a bit of time together to catch up. I'm sure they have a lot of questions for each other."  
Jasper and I both smiled at Carlisle appreciatively and the family was getting up from their seats. Edward gave me a soft kiss on my cheek and left with the others. Just before he reached the door, he turned round and said: "We're going out for a while, probably play some baseball on the clearing, so you two can have some privacy."  
I had this strange feeling, like a had heard resentment in Edward's voice. But then he was gone and I was alone with Jasper.

At first we kept staring at each other, not knowing what to say. It wasn't uncomfortable, we were happy looking into each other's eyes. It was like I had never seen him before although I had seen him countless times in school. And it was like Jasper felt the same way. That was weird considering his vampire memory and kind of funny.  
"I can feel you are amused by something," he interrupted my train of thoughts. "Care to share it with me?"  
"You keep looking at me like it's the first time you see me, but with your vampire memory there's no need to keep looking."  
He laughed out loud and I was surprised that the sound of it made me feel like laughing myself and so I did. We laughed for a long time and by the end of it, my stomach hurt and I was wiping tears of my cheeks.  
"What was that about?" I asked, still giggly.  
"You were right and still I can't stop looking at you."  
His statement made my insides do a summersault and I blushed a little.  
"Why are you blushing?" he teased me.  
"I can't believe you are real. I have waited my entire life for you to come back and now you're here. To be honest, the last two years I had a bit of a crisis of faith and I began to doubt your existence. But still, I have loved you ever since I've met you."  
Damn it, I shouldn't have said that last part. He must think I'm crazy. I looked away from him, embarrassed. He knelt down in front of me and cupped my chin in his hand, forcing me to look into his eyes.  
"Don't feel embarrassed, Bella," he softly said. And even softer, "I never stopped thinking about you either."  
The love in his eyes was equal to mine and I leaned in to kiss him. A part of me expected him to be the smart one and back away, but he didn't. As soon as our lips touched, I felt a hot flash of desire. I wrapped my arms around him fisting a hand in his hair. He devoured my mouth and I wanted him to take more of me. I pressed my body against his and he backed me down on the couch. I opened my legs so he could lay down between them. He trailed kisses down my neck to my scar and it sent shivers down my spine. I dragged him back up to my mouth meanwhile tugging at his shirt. He guessed my intentions and leaned back on his knees and took off his shirt. I bit my bottom lip when he revealed his magnificent chest. Their were strange crescent shaped marking covering his upper body and I traced one of them with my finger. He looked pained and ashamed.  
"You're beautiful," I whispered to myself and his smile broke through. He looked down on me and started unbuttoning my blouse. I got nervous, but a good kind of nervous and I nodded to tell him I was ok with this. He kissed me again, gentler now and moved his attention to my breasts. The way it felt when he softly bit my nipple through my bra made me want to take it off immediately. I pushed against his chest and he lifted his head in surprise. I smiled and reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. His eyes darkened a shade when he took in my naked breasts and that made me feel amazing. He kissed my nipples, nibbled them and then slowly worked his way down my stomach. When he reached my pants, he didn't doubt and slowly but steadily removed it and my panties at the same time. I didn't feel naked or exposed, laying before him, only love and lust. He resumed his kisses and started licking my swollen nub. It was so wonderful I couldn't stop squirming and writhing underneath him. My orgasm was approaching fast and I couldn't help but moan. I came screaming his name and when I got down from my high, Jasper sat up looking smug. I sat up and straddled his lap. After a moment's hesitation I kissed him passionately and the taste of myself on his lips only turned me on more. He noticed and by now his eyes were pitch black. He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer. I struggled to get free and he looked puzzled. I winked at him and started to unbuckle his belt. He grabbed my hands to stop me.  
"You don't have to do this, Bella."  
"I want to, Jasper. I want all of you."  
He didn't need any more encouragement and in the blink of an eye his trousers were gone. He grinned and I kissed him hard. I straddled his lap again and he ground his big hard cock against my core. I knew it was going to hurt, but I didn't care. I was as ready as I'd ever be. I grabbed his dick and wanted to guide it in, but again he stopped me. Instead, he started rubbing my clit again with his thumb while pushing one of his fingers inside. Soon he added a second and I felt myself getting stretched. It hurt for a while but the sensation of him rubbing me, was making my insides contract again. Then he added a third finger, stretching me as much as I could take. He sensed that and pulled out.  
"Are you ready?" he softly asked and I nodded.  
He twisted us around so he was on top again. I took his cock in my hand and guided him to my entrance. He didn't go slowly, but pushed straight in. Pain burned my insides, but he seemed to absorb it and after a few seconds I didn't feel it anymore. He started moving slowly and a whole new sensation filled me. I crossed my legs behind his back to urge him on. I liked it when he went all the way in and he noticed. He grabbed one of my legs and draped it over his shoulder. He reached a different spot this way and I couldn't hold back my moans. Jasper started grunting and we started moving and groaning in sync. I came hard and long and my contractions made him come as well. He screamed out he loved me and sank his teeth in my neck. I was still getting down from my high while a searing pain shot through my neck. Blackness engulfed me and I could say only one thing.  
"I love you, Jasper."

* * *

**This is my first oneshot, so please tell me what you think...**


End file.
